fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimi Watanabe
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She is a popular Prism Star and model. Her style is cool and her color is purple. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a musician. She first appeared in ep 14. Appearance She has fair skin, Pink eyes and short curly brown hair in a braid with forelocks. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) Bright lavender short boots, electric lavender tights, a ruby necklace with each different color ruby on a gold necklace, black bolero, and light blue dress with the skirt and the long sleeves are dark blue. Causal Outfits (Summer) Bright lilac Vest, light purple and blue trainers, orange socks, rose pink capris pants, indigo short-sleeve shirt with a black black on it and 8-pointed light yellow sun necklace. Causal Outfits (Autumn) Lavender Boots with white accents, a blue and red striped mini-tie, a lime green alder leaf necklace, a red long-sleeve shirt with orange cuffs and white pants with Purple Hearts on them. Casual Outfits (Winter) Brown Sneakers, plum-colored tie, Amber-colored long-sleeve shirt, black diamond belt, white leggings with blue seashells, dark Arctic blue skirt with red bows that have light blue pattern waves patterns on them and a thick white bracelet. Prism Show Outfits * For Mystique she wears Amber-colored short pants with red frills, neon green short-sleeve top with a white heart pattern, a neon green diamond shape necklace, ocean blue and red stripes boots, opal-colored socks, purple long gloves and ocean green long gloves. * Not in Mystique a windflower bracelet, blueberry-colored short-sleeve blouse, electric blue sneaker with dark red diamond, dark pink cargo pants and dark brown socks. * For Pearl Tournament a mulberry-colored hat with a red band with dark green polka dot, dark orange long-sleeve top, dark orchid trainers, dark pink barrette, dark red pleated skirt and dark green tights. * For Volume Crescendo Session a dark violet sleeveless dress, a black hat with a orchid pink pentagon, dark lavender leggings, dark magenta high heels, dark turquoise necklace and one raspberry-colored bracelets on the right. * For Starlight Tournament a electric cyan sleeveless shirt with dark blue stripes, dark yellow pants, white bracelet on the right and electric green high heels. * For Rose Cup a strawberry bracelet on the left, a red short-sleeve top with yellow ovals, green hat, electric orange asymmetrical skirt, electric red sneakers and blueberry-colored leggings. * For Moonlight Session a electric green long-sleeve top with raspberry red flower prints, chestnut-colored jeans, electric lavender heels and a electric pink necklace. * For Emerald Cup a 3 green pearl layered necklace, electric yellow short-sleeve blouse, emerald-colored pump shoes, Fuschia pencil skirt and green-yellow leggings. * For Aqua Session a cyan long-sleeve top with blue triangle patterns, orange-red pleated skirt, iris-colored leggings, jasmine-colored headband with carnation design on it and light cyan sneaker. Other Outfits * For sleepwear a lime green short-sleeve T-shirt and baby blue shorts. * For swimwear a one-piece light green swimsuit. * For the Pearl Tournament first round a glitter long-sleeve light blue dress with a yellow compass sun, long lavender socks and white Mary Janes shoes. She wears a white headband with a Lilly of the valley flower. Personality She is headstrong along with not being very honest, she is very lax and cold, has a sharp tongue, saying quite harsh things to just about anyone, has a tsundere personality, meaning that when she gets happy or embarassed, she acts like she doesn't care or gets angry, although she is actually happy on the inside. She knows how to apply make-up on, an straight-forward girl, can feel the "heat" of the music, she also doesn't socialize with people either, though she is always saying her thoughts, there are times when she doesn't say anything if she wants to complain, she can play any instrument (mostly electric guitar) and often dresses like a typical boy would. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jump *Flowers Sparks - she was twirling in the air with Lilly's and Tulips petals around her. "Flowers Sparks" Then the petals spread everywhere. After doing the Prism Jump and spread out her arms, the rose petals were falling down and spread out. Either they into more petals or fireworks. * Fantasy Reflection - Yoshimi is in a place with lost of mirrors. Each Mirror shows a different image of her memories. * Kiss of Sunflower - Yoshimi was in a Sunflowers field where she throws to make them bloom. She then rides them to the ocean. * Light and Airy Cloudy - Yoshimi jumps up and lands on clouds. She then jumps one cloud to another and then she poses. * Blissful Splash - when Yoshimi spins Pentagons came out. * Hearts Sparks - Yoshimi is seen doing making hearts ontop off a cloud. When a rainbow come out she went on it and poses. * Jupiter - It similar to Sky but Yoshimi jumps to Jupiter instead. * Squishy Marshmallows - Yoshimi was around Pillows and Marshmellows where she jumps on the pillows. She then ate a mashmellow. The background is sky blue. * Dahlia Shower - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with dahlias instead. This can be done as a duo jump. * Dahlias Shower Perfect - it's similar to Stardust Shower Peferct but with dahlias instead Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Midori Aoki * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Yuko Watanabe * Genta Watanabe Trivia Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Prism Stars